


apart from you? i don't want to go

by jinchav



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dissociation, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot, Social Media, Swearing, Texting, atsumu thinks hes cool but hes not, author has never taken uber, first time writing for hq, i saw a thing on twitter and got rly inspired, like a lot of swearing, mild ooc atsumu at the end but. youll see why., sibling interactions, tw car accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinchav/pseuds/jinchav
Summary: It's quite ironic how Atsumu loves his face but hates Osamu's. It only takes one unfortunate day to make Atsumu hate his own face.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	apart from you? i don't want to go

**Author's Note:**

> title from the wolf by leø
> 
> i was inspired by this tweet https://twitter.com/KUR0YAKU/status/1305400895790751745

Atsumu runs damp and gelled fingers through golden locks; up and slightly down to the right. Just a few more strokes ’til his hair looks perfectly luscious. He runs his fingers under a gentle stream of water to flatten stubborn strands when his phone goes off, the sound echoing against the tiled bathroom walls.

He clicks his tongue in annoyance as the screen lags from the continuous onslaught of texts from his twin.

_ass-samu: why the FUCK didn’t you tell me your bitch ass is back in hyogo??_

_ass-samu: get over here i need you to try my new flavours_

_ass-samu: bitch_

_ass-samu: answer ur phone_

_ass-samu: i know youre seeing these u cunt_

_ass-samu: whatever be here @ 10_

_ass-samu: dick face_

Atsumu washes the gel off his hands, shakes them dry and struggles to unlock his phone with slightly wet fingers.

_ratsumu: ?????_

_ratsumu: we have the same face idiot_

_ass-samu: [middle finger emoji]_

“Ugh,” Atsumu groans. He eyes himself in the mirror, then fingerguns his good work. He snaps a quick selfie, deftly editing it with nice effects before uploading it to Instagram.

He makes his way through his apartment, grabbing keys and a jacket, smiling a little smugly as he hears notifications ping from his phone. Heh, the life of a celebrity.

Atsumu hums in disinterest as his uber driver rattles off about whatever-the-fuck, scrolling through the comments on his latest post. Several sweat emojis paired with either tongues or fire, a couple of variations of “gross” from his friends, people tagging others— wait,

_officialonigirimiya √ : just threw up my lunch thanks_

The sheer audacity of this prick! Atsumu begins typing a snarky reply while muttering under his breath.

“Uh, we’re here,” the driver says hesitantly. Atsumu hadn’t noticed that they stopped talking a good while back.

He hands over the payment with a charming smile, winking as he drawls, “I’ll see ya around.”

“…’kay,” the uber driver frowns in confusion before driving off. Atsumu mentally slaps himself for his stupidity.

Osamu’s nose is so scrunched up, the folds of his skin are merged with the intense furrow of his eyebrows. His lips are curled in disgust, and his entire head is pulled back so Atsumu can see hints of a double chin.

But Atsumu doesn’t laugh. He’s quite busy lecturing his brother about his talent of taking selfies, and that he looked damn good, thank you very much.

“—so ya can’t say I’m ugly, I’m naturally hot,“ Osamu gags. “—besides, right now, yer face is lookin’ pretty distasteful, so shut up and appreciate the genes ya share with me!”

“Literally what the absolute fuck are ya talkin’ about,” Osamu tilts his head up in exasperation. “Should’ve never invited this blockhead in the first place,” he mumbles to himself.

“I heard that, ya dick,” Atsumu quips, accidentally spitting out rice grains. “Oops.”

“Disgusting. Absolutely revolting.”

“And they say I’m the bad twin,” Atsumu rolls his eyes as he grabs a tissue to pick the mess up. “Yanno what’s not revolting? This new flavour. Hate to admit it, but it’s good.”

Osamu raises a single eyebrow, not expecting the straightforward compliment. “Thanks?”

“Yeah, that’s right,” Atsumu responds and Osamu instantly regrets it. “I’m the better twin. Compassionate. Honest. Beautiful.”

“Okay, get out,” Osamu swings a damp towel at his twin, making him shriek. “We’re opening for lunch now, I don’t want my regulars to leave a bad review ‘cause of excess trash.”

“Wh—“ Atsumu glances around at the impeccably clean shop. “Yer a fuck face.”

“Sure. Wasn’t it you who said we share the same face?”

“Fuck off!”

It’s well into the evening and Atsumu is yet again scrolling through social media. He’s munching on leftover onigiri from his brother’s store, laying on his couch in old sweats.

Some rice falls into the gap between his chest and his shirt. He ignores it.

He hasn’t showered yet either way. It’s fine. The rice is sticky and cold but it’s fine.

Gross, a voice that eerily sounds like a mix between stone-cold Sakusa and his brother rings in his head.

“Fine!” Atsumu relents, pushing himself up and throws his entire shirt across the room. He plucks the fallen rice debris, glances around his empty apartment (just in case Sakusa suddenly appears and stabs him for what he’s about to do), then plopping it in his mouth. Yum, he thinks.

A muffled ping! catches his attention.

_officialonigirimiya has tagged you in a post_

Atsumu raises an eyebrow as he clicks on the notification. He hopes it isn’t another post of him shamelessly devouring food.

It is.

It’s a candid of atsumu at the counter, stuffing one of the new flavours in his face. Across him is Osamu with an extremely disgusted expression. Atsumu idly wonders who took the photo. The caption says, _‘New items on the menu coming soon! Peep @miyaatsumu absolutely loving it!’_

_miyaatsumu √ : DEADASS WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS_

Almost instantly there are replies,

_suna.ejp √ : @miyaatsumu everything lol_

> _officialonigirimiya √ : @suna.ejp ^ this._

_ojiro_aran √ : @miyaatsumu For causing me constant migraines in high school…._

_bokutobeam_ √ : @miyaatsumu THSI IS THE BEST OHOTO OF YOU EVER WYM AHHAHHAHA_

_sakusa.kiyoomi √ : @miyaatsumu This is you on a daily basis, why are you so offended_

_ninjashoyo √ : @miyaatsumu you still look great in this pic atsumu-san!!!!!!!!_

Bless Hinata’s heart, fuck everyone else. Especially Osamu.

_miyaatsumu √ : @officialonigirimiya fuck off into a ditch_

Fresh out of the shower with steam emanating from his heated body, Atsumu is very much ready to sleep.

So he loudly clicks his tongue when his phone rings. He walks over to where his phone is currently charging, taking the plug out and answering the unknown caller.

_“Evening, is this Miya Atsumu? This is Takarazuka Daiichi Hospital reception… We are informing you that your brother, Miya Osamu, is currently receiving treatment in our intensive care unit…”_

Atsumu rarely drives. He’s got a licence, but he hates parking, so he just doesn’t drive. He’s regretting that now, since this uber driver is so damn slow—

He shudders and inhales deeply, burying his face into his hands. This guy’s only doing his job, his best. And so are the surgeons working on his brother—

Osamu, his stupid younger twin brother who got into a freaking car crash— possibly lethargic behind the wheel, working late hours, barrelling right into the wrong lane and into a truck—

A sob rips out of his throat and Atsumu rushes to cover his mouth with trembling hands. Tears spill over his fingers and snot seeps through the gaps. It tastes gross and salty.

Atsumu throws some cash at the driver and rushes through the automatic doors of the hospital, trying his hardest not to yell at the receptionist to _let him see his baby brother, please, let him be okay!_

The receptionist bites their lip, then cautiously directs him to a weary doctor.

“I’m terribly sorry, Miya-san,” the physician begins hesitantly. Atsumu’s heart hammers against his ribs. “Your brother did not make it through the surgery.”

Atsumu’s heart hollows out. “…excessive blood loss…” His chest is empty. “…extensive injuries…” It’s gone. “So sorry for your loss…” His heart is gone. “…any other family to contact…” His brother is gone.

Days pass by in a blur. Atsumu doesn’t remember how he returned to his family’s home (is it really home, when someone is missing?), in front of his open closet and gripping his tie.

He hears his mother enter his room (his, not theirs), softly sighing as she approaches and fixes the tie for him.

“Style your hair,” she attempts a cheerful tone, but it’s flat and emotionless, much like— “then we’re ready to go.”

Atsumu doesn’t reply. He shuffles over to the bathroom, robotically taking out his hair gel and a comb. Sluggishly he sifts the comb through his greasy, unwashed hair before scooping some gel. His eyes flicker up to see what he needs to work with—

Oh.

“….’Samu?” he breathes out, eyes widening at the familiar sight of droopy brown eyes, thick black eyebrows at an indifferent angle, lips ajar like he’s ready to throw his usual insults, and the signature side swept fringe…

“Oh,” Atsumu realises belatedly, “It’s just you.”

Just a reflection, of him, not Osamu.

Osamu’s gone. He doesn’t exist anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> i was not sure how to end this! enjoy :)
> 
> oh also the hospital listed i just copied it from https://www.hospitalsworldguide.com/public-hospitals-in-japan/s-hospitals-in-hyogo/
> 
> https://chavsjun.carrd.co/


End file.
